


How far do I have to go to get to you?

by burnthepasttotheground



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthepasttotheground/pseuds/burnthepasttotheground
Summary: I made that break room conversation hurt a little less.





	How far do I have to go to get to you?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Sara Bareilles when I wrote this + I am lazy = the title
> 
> Dialogue in the first half of this is taken right from the show, not mine obviously

“Hey,” Jonah greeted Amy, walking into the otherwise empty break room.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You’re missing the big movie premiere.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll just have to Netflix it,” Amy replied, as if ‘Netflix it’ was a phrase that people said, which caused Jonah to involuntarily chuckle.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, if I reacted poorly yesterday,” he began, even-tempered. “I think I was just caught by surprise--”

 

“Could we maybe not do this right now?” Amy cut him off. “I’m sorry, I just, it’s been a really rough day and I just don’t know how much more I can take.”

 

“ _ Oh _ -kay.” He probably should have turned around and walked out the door right then, but he didn’t.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“What? I said ‘okay.’”

 

“Nnnno, you said ‘ _ oh _ -kay.’”

 

“Well, it’s just, it’s a little annoying. You waited to talk to me all day, and when I’m ready, it’s just like 'nah.' It’s what you want when you want it.”

 

“Alright, well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Jonah, but I’m sort of going through some things,” Amy snapped, getting up to leave.

 

“Yeah, I get that. You know, I guess I’m just saying everybody has problems.”

 

“Oh, really? What are your problems, Jonah? Did the farmers’ market run out of your yogurt?” He took the teasing in stride, even cracking a smile. “Or, or oh, your New Yorker came late this month?”

 

“The New Yorker is weekly, and-- no, you know what? You don’t get to keep poking fun at me! I lost my home, Amy! I lived in a FEMA trailer for three months, and I didn’t walk around here telling people when they could and could not talk to me.”

 

“Well, congratulations, Jonah! You survived your first ever setback in life.”

 

“This is what I’m talking about! You write off everything I say! You go around judging everybody else, but nobody gets to criticize you on your crap.”

 

“God, are you really that pissed off that I kissed you?!” She was shouting now.

 

“No!” Jonah shot back, matching Amy’s volume. “I’m pissed off that I waited around for you for two years, and you waited until I was in a relationship and you were pregnant to kiss me.”

 

“Well, who asked you to wait around?” Amy’s pitch rose, to a level Jonah might label hysterical if he wasn’t aware of the misogynist implication of the word. “I don’t even know what you’re still doing here, Jonah! You can leave whenever you want!”

 

“So could y--” he suddenly noticed something. “Are you drinking coffee?” his voice softened.

 

“Why? Do you need to attack my beverage choices, too, Jonah? Did you read an article about coffee in your hipster magazine?”

 

“No, I just--” He caught himself before he began telling an experienced mother the do’s and don’ts of pregnancy. Amy seemed to have figured out what he was going to say, anyway.

 

“It’s decaf, okay?” Her voice was notably more gentle than before.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jonah began, scratching the back of his head. “That was out of line.”

 

“No… it’s… I don’t know.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Don’t know what?”

 

“Uuugghhh,” Amy sighed, sitting back down, covering her face with her hands. “I don’t know if I wanna…”  She trailed off, and Jonah sat down, concerned.

 

“If you wanna what?”

 

“God, why am I telling you this?”

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I can leave. I’ll leave now. I’ve let out enough emotion for the day, anyway.” He started to stand up.

 

“If I wanna stay pregnant.” He sat back down. “I don’t know if I wanna stay pregnant.”

 

“Oh,” he responded in his classic, active listening Jonah way that kind of made Amy want to slap him.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, obviously. Especially Glenn.”

 

“Not to stress you out or anything, but I think Glenn will notice in nine months when you don’t have a child.  _ If _ you don’t have one, I mean.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just tell him I had a miscarriage or something, I don’t know.”

 

“Do you actually want an abortion?”

 

“I don’t know, Jonah! Okay? I don’t know.” This time her aggression was directed more at herself than at him. “It doesn’t matter,” she admitted quietly. “It’s probably too late, anyway.”

 

“Too-- what?” he was perplexed. “How pregnant are you?”

 

“I don’t know. The stupid clouds lied to me,” she whined, pressing her forehead against the table top, “and I believed them.”

 

“You used a SuperCloud test?”

 

“Yes,” Amy whimpered to the table top.

 

“I mean,” Jonah tried to phrase the question as delicately as he could “have you… y’know… since the test? It could be Alex’s? Or…?” 

 

“It’s not.” She sat up to look at Jonah.

 

“Oh,” was his only response.

 

“Look, I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes,” she conceded, “but I won’t apologize for kissing you.”

 

“Alright then.” Jonah replied nonchalantly, as he went to stand up.

 

“Wait,” she insisted. “You kissed me when I was married, Jonah. You don’t have the moral high ground here.”

 

“I mean we were kind of about to die, but yeah, technically you’re right.” He watched her roll her eyes. “I think we should put this conversation on hold for now. I have to go-- Kelly…”

 

“It’s fine, go. Go be with Kelly.” She shooed him away.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll try not to chase you around all day.”

 

“Sounds good,” he waved behind him as he left the break room to find his girlfriend.

 

Amy decided to sit in the silence a while longer.


End file.
